Soulmates Across Realms
by parasiteneko
Summary: Takes place after book 12. I'm adding more fantasy elements into the series. And painting up a new picture of Eric and Sookie. Sookie decided to let go of Eric Northman, that is letting him to be with Queen of Alabama...What will Eric do?Will Sookie regret her decision? Follow me on this journey to find out more.Warning: I plan to make this a dark story.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fan Fiction. I know this is a short Chapter, but I came up with this idea at mid night and just wrote it down. English is my second language,so please forgive me for my mistakes. All the character belong to Charlaine Harris, I'm just letting them live for a while before the next book comes out. I have a pretty good idea of where the story is going, but it is late now...I will sleep and upload soon. I also love to be criticized.

Chapter 1 Wake up Dead

Sookie POV

Sookie woke up from another nightmare, sobbing and clenching to the sheets. She's been having them for a few weeks now. And it's always the same dream, over and over again, she knows it must be an omen for something bad. It always begin with Sookie dressed in a white sun dress with red flowers on it, and she's running in the sun light, chasing something. Then a shadow would start taking over, devouring all the light around her and eventually she would be lost in the darkness forever.

Sookie looked at the time, it's 4 am in the morning. Eric would be awake, she misses him like hell. They haven't talked for weeks, she knows Eric is very mad at her. She knows the reason, and she doesn't blame him. She would be mad too if they switch places. And honestly, Sookie is glad that Eric isn't talking to her, because she wouldn't want to explain her action to him. She used the Cluviel Dor on Sam without thinking that night, not because it's the only way to save an innocent life, but because it's Sam. Sam merlot is one of the most important people in her life, one of the few men in her life that she truly careful. She has a feeling that Eric wouldn't understand, and would question her love for him.(He already is for the past few weeks,she think)

Well, this is definitely not good for me,Sookie thought to herself. She knows this would give Eric a great excuse to accept the queen of Alabama. Afterall, Alabama is beautiful,powerful and immortal. And herself ,Sookie Stackhouse is just a telepathic barmaid who has a trace of fairy blood. The more she think about the prospect of Alabama and Eric spending their eternity together, the more she believe it's the best for both her and Eric. Eric will obtain what he always are attracted to, power and beauty. And herself, will avoid further heartbreak and a less troublesome life. With that thought, she decided to try to contact Eric and tell him der decision.

She decided to send him a text message.

"Hi, I know you are mad at me, but could you come here tomorrow or I could come to Fantasia? I have something important to say to you."

Beep Beep. She got a reply almost instantly. Looks like somebody has been waiting for this text from her.

"Of course,Lover. Cum to Fantasia tomorrow. "

Sookie rolled her eyes, at least someone is still in the mood to flirt she though to herself. And her heart ached thinking about the reaction Eric would have after hearing what she has to say. And with that thought in her mind, her tears were falling again….


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is short! i know! i just had to write a bit before I sleep!XD

Ch 2 Sexy lady

Sookie is nervous. She will be meeting Eric in a few hours, and perhaps for the last time ever. She want them both to remember this night, people always say breakup sex and makeup sex are the best. Will there be a makeup sex in the future? Stop it,Sookie Stackhouse, she thought to herself. Tonight, you are going to see Eric Northman with a purpose, and he will probably be even more mad at you. Probably too mad to even look at you….Well none the less, she wanted to look the best she could for Eric tonight. Maybe he'll beg you to stay? No, He will never beg anyone. But what if he does, then what. Again, Sookie reminded herself to stop thinking and get ready to go to Fantasia. For once she is not bothered by other people's thoughts but her own.

Looking through her wardrobe, she reminded herself that Eric loves red. And she decided for once, just this time, this last time, she will dress sexy for him. She needs as much confidence she can get to say those words to him. She picked out a red dress with laces in the chest area, and the dress itself stops a few inches above her knees. The bottom of the dress flares out which gives her body a more curvy look. And Sookie decided since the dress doesn't cover up her knees maybe she'll wear some garter belts to the bar, just this once.

Sookie look a long shower, then curled some of her hair, just enough so there would be some loose curls on her back. She put on more eyeliner and mascara than usually. Then she painted her nails red to match with her dress. She put her dress, garter belts and see through black legging and some red fuck me heels. (Oh yes fuck me Eric, har har)She thought about fishnets, then decided she wanted to look sexy but not trashy. Sookie took a look at the mirror and smiled at her reflection.

It's already 8pm, time really passes by fast when a girl is dressing up. Well, the drive to Shreveport it's not short, better go now so I won't get home too late. With that thought, Sookie left the house, on her way to see her Viking. (still her Viking, for now)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry these Chapters are so short, I've been updating everyday. They'll get longer once I find chunks of time to write. Please give any feedback you have. I would love to hear your opinions. Anything from where you would like to see happening in the story to grammer mistakes I made. I don't have a beta as if now, so I am to blame for all the mistakes in the story.

Ch 3 I Feel the Dark

The parking lot of Fantasia is crowded as usual. Sookie let out a sigh, at least there will be people around when she brings out the bad news. Who would think a thousand year old Viking Sex God would be dumped by a 25 year old barmaid. Sookie took a few deep breaths and stepped out of her car then walked toward the front entrance of Fantasia.

Pam is checking IDs of the humans at the door and looking bored as usual. But her eyes widened when she caught the sight of Sookie and gave out a fangy smile. "Well Sookie, aren't you a sight tonight. I'm sure my Master will be very pleased to see you." Pam purred then with a pause she added" Do not mess with him again, as much as I like you, I will always side with my Master. Do not say I never warned you. Go now, Eric is waiting for you."

Sookie hoped Pam wouldn't hate her after tonight, she really is one of her favorite vampires. Sookie walked into the bar and she saw Eric across the dance floor, her beautiful Viking. He was sitting on the throne and seemed to be deep in his thoughts, the light is a little too dim for Sookie to make out his facial expression. But she could still see the form of his figure, the leather clothing made him look especially masculine. Her eyes traced his long blonde hair down his broad shoulders, his hair floated down to his waist. Then a bit lower, those tight pants did not leave out much for imagination….His long legs are parted, providing him with a more comfortable position for sitting down for long period of time.

Sookie wished she was between those long legs right now, she wanted to worship him in ways that would make her grandma roll over in the grave. Sookie felt moist sensations between her legs, and her nipples are definitely hard as little pebbles now. She wishes she could just stand there and admire the view of Eric Northman a bit longer. But unfortunately, Eric noticed her presence and looked towards her direction then his whole face lit up. He did not even bother to hide his excitement at the sight of her. Sookie's heart ached again at the prospect of causing Eric pain…

Sookie put on her best smile and walked towards the throne. Eric watched her walking towards himself, never breaking their gaze. It took what seemed like eternity to enclose the few meters of distance between them, Sookie took her time and tried to look as relax as she could. When she was finally in front of him, she realized how much more beautiful he is than she remembered. She sat down on the seat that's next to the throne and unable to take her eyes away from the Viking. Eric gave her his signature smug grin after noticing the attention she gave him.

"Long time no see, my lover."

"_Indeed. How are you doing?"_

"Well, I am feeling great now that you are here. Yourself, my lady?"

"_I'm fine, thank you. But, Eric, we need to talk"_

"Yes, we do. I have to tell you something."

"_Me too."_

Eric arched one of his brows after hearing those words. Then he held out a hand to Sookie and helped her up, then led her away from the crowded filth.


End file.
